iefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chowine Empire
The Chowine Empire was an infamous power bloc that formerly existed, led by Emperor Chenglei Chow of The Empire of Crucania, residing in the Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra. It is perhaps most notable for its strong anti-democratic policies, expansionist views and subliminal antagonism within NationStates. Founding of The Chowine Empire The Chowine Empire was officially founded 5th December 2013 in the region of The United Socialists Impure Lands, with the assassination of Eternal Leader Nook Nook, Crucania's first leader. However, mention of an Empire ruled by the new Governor, Chenglei Chow, and his militia, The Free People's Cause, was not seen until the 12th of December 2013, after a policital debacle surrounding the new High Council within The Impure Lands. "No other may take a position greater than that of mine. The Chowine Empire belongs to Chenglei Chow and the people of Crucania, the master race." :: - Governor Chow, after destroying the seat of President within The Impure Lands and claiming total power From this point, the Empire would gain numerous supporters and followers, including: *The United Socialist States of The Democratic Peoples Union *The Rogue Nation of Phlegathon *The Confederacy of Rukiah The Emperor's Manifesto The Emperor's Manifesto, as written by Emperor Chenglei Chow, forms the following guidelines and goals for the Chowine Empire to achieve within NationStates: #''Thou shall destroy the foundations of democracy around the world, leaving those rightful to take their rightful positions of power and authority'' #''Thou shall aim to remain peaceful, yet still press the word of the glory of The Empire with other nations worldwide'' #''Thou shall become true loyalists to the cause, and only fight for those who oppress the true ways of society and our nations'' #''Thou shall be honourable, and not let one's power overlap that of other members of the Chowine Empire (excluding that of The Emperor and The Chancellor)'' #''Thou shall learn from mistakes and only strive for the achievable goals that lay ahead for The Empire and thou nation'' #''Thou shall never exlude another nation, person or party from The Empire at any one time, as the more are the merrier'' #''Thou shall Kowtow To Chow'' '' --End--'' Migration to The Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra A transfer for The Chowine Empire into The Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra was seen as 'inevitable' by Emperor Chow, who saw the overall lack of activity in The United Socialists Impure Lands and was ready for bigger and better things for his nations. He quickly decided, with the help of Llewelyn ap Gruffydd of the DPU, that a movement was indeed required if survival was on the agenda for The Empire. At the very end of the year 2013 the migration began, with The Empire of Crucania moving first in the name of The Empire, and met with instant support from The Democratic States of Bryndonesia (who, despite being Democratic States, still maintains support to this day for an anti-democratic power bloc) and The Republic of Sussia. These two nations would serve as pillars for The Chowine Empire's upcoming success in the region, and as loyal supporters Commandant T and President Bright of Phlegathon and Arvenarius they were soon rising as a major player within the region. Rise to Power within The Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra As influence within the DKI rose for The Chowine Empire, so did the desire to lead the region. Its delegate at the beginning of 2014 was Captain Conwy of The United Kingdom of Conwy-shire, who led his Regency Council of Senior Officials within the region. However, this was not to last long at the turn of a new year. At 3:43 P.M on the 7th of January 2014, The Republic of Sussia and The Empire of Crucania, made an agreement which would allow for Sussia to take control of The Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra, flying the flag of The Empire during the process. The deadline for an overthrow of power was 4 P.M, as this was done as a sneaky maneuver without anyone currently online. If attention was brought to the rise of Sussia, the plan would have failed. Emperor Chow had a few extra tricks up his sleeve at the time, however, as he managed to convinced a close friend to join the region under the alias of the Community of The Channel 4 Evening News Team. Their leader, Ron Burgundy, would go on to be the key endorsement that would give Sussia a controversial victory at around 5 P.M. AEST. This instatement of power was not to come without criticisms however, as Captain Conwy and various other members of the DKI and his former Regency Council would cry foul play. Evidence was given as to the suspicious creation of two nations that would sway the vote, though to this day there is much doubt to their true identities. Over the coming days adversity would rise within the region and nations would clash, the largest clash being one between The Emperor and Captain Conwy. The tussle for power was, at this stage, as frantic as ever. And The Emperor would not lose it at any cost. The Installation of The Senate The Senate was a proposed plan by Chancellor Gene Ray of Sussia for a governing system that would rival that of Conwy's previous Regency Council. It was to be created under 2 main bodies, a formal Senate of high powers within The Chowine Empire and the DKI and then a Lower Senate, containing various supporters of the Chancellor and The Emperor. More information on the Senate can be found in The Senate and the Lower Members of Senate wiki pages. Crisis and Relieving of Power On the 12th of January 2014, 5 days after taking power, tensions began to hit new peaks within the region. Recently, an agreement had been struck with Captain Conwy, The Emperor and The Chancellor to allow for a much friendlier environment within the region. However, this was not taken up by the other members of the DKI, who continued to further talks of an illegitimate reign. The two key opposition figures that would contest the legitimacy of The Empire's current tenure as leaders of the DKI were The Armed Republic of Militaristic Sex Slaves and The Kingdom of Quail-umbria. Continued fighting would lead to great frustration as the two sides met violently in a heated discussion, and this would not cease until late into the night on the same day. As a result, The Emperor and The Chancellor decided to sacrifice the power within the Democratic Kingdom of The Illawarra to once again maintain peace within the region, while still preaching their beliefs and practices. Power to The Chowine Empire was something treasured and something worked hard for, and for them losing it voluntarily would server a greater purpose than to rule a region in disarray. Captain Conwy was the obvious Choice to the disgruntled citizens of the DKI, with his experience in handling such situations being greater than those of any other nations. He was endorsed by both Chow and Ray, who resigned from power on the 13th of January in the early hours of the morning. Death of Chow and Disbanding of The Empire On the 17th of January, 2014, news broke of the immediate hospitalisation of Emperor Chow, who at the time was in the middle of many national criticisms and the handling of power within the DKI. No word was given as to his state or reason for hospitalisation until later that night, where it was confirmed that the dictator had been hospitalised for a potential stroke. His age of 79 was given away as a potential factor, not to mention the mounting stress of broken promises within both his nation and his Empire. The next day, at around 12:20 P.M AEST, it was confirmed that Chenglei Chow had passed away at the Royal Hospital of Crucania, aged 79. An autopsy was not ordered and Chow's corpse was buried within 4 hours of his death at an unmarked grave, without the knowledge of the citizens of his now leader-less nation or the rest of the region. "Today marks a dark day for Crucania, as we can confirm that Chenglei Chow, leader of Crucania and the Chowine Empire, has passed away at the Royal Hospital of Crucania. The decision was made today to stop further operations as they would have more of a negative impact on Chow than a positive one, and with this his life support was turned off. As no family was present, the decision was made by the staff at the hospital. No comment can yet be made about the future of the Chowine Empire or Crucania, as there was no heir a leader is yet to be decided upon. The leader of The Free People's Cause, Chow's former civilian militia that was responsible for the overthrow of former leader Nook Nook, looks to take the position as Governor indefinitely. We hope that you can join us on this day of mourning and for one last time, ''--Kowtow to Chow--'''" '' : - Official Press Statement from the Royal Hospital of Crucania, following The Emperor's death After Chow's death, much speculation surrounded the leader's replacement as the head of the Chowine Empire and Crucania. An 'outpour' of grief was felt by citizens and nations alike as a 3 day mourning period began in Perfalls. After a day of silence, it was speculated that Cris Formage, leader of The Free People's Cause and The Epsilon Program, would take over the head position. As it were, he did assume the position later that evening, and called for the '''official disbanding of The Chowine Empire, and resumed democracy within the troubled nation of Crucania. Former Members of The Chowine Empire The supporters and members of The Chowine Empire before its disbanding, as of the 19th of January at 12:00 A.M, are as follows: *The Empire of Crucania *The Republic of Sussia *The Democratic States of Bryndonesia *The Borderlands of Marrow Wind *The Rogue Nation of Phlegathon *The Confederacy of Rukiah *The Community of The Channel 4 Evening News Team *The Republic of Ntnfdf *The Kingdom of Gyazia The Senate The Senate was the Political Structure the Chowine Empire used during it's time of power. It was firstly and only used on the 11/01/2014 after the Chowine's first term in the DKI created by Sussia and Crucania. The Senate Members Lower Senate This is a list of lower members of the Senate of the Chowine Empire had during it's time of power in the DKI. It represented people of lower power in their political system. Category:History Category:Alliances Category:Politics Category:Content